Code Geass R1: The Alternate Rebellion
by Xorez
Summary: The alternate story will follow R1 plot. With addition of several new characters and one of them are set to take on the centre stage along with Lelouch and another mystery spin-off character from Code Geass universe. The revolution is imminent, the rebellion will be stronger than ever.
1. Turn 0: The Prologue of Destruction

**Malaysia**

In the shining hot day of the 2010, life are ongoing as it normaly would. Children and teens in school and the adult to work. Nothing to seem have change but what's unknown to them is that there're already a movement that will change the course of history and the world that they know.

"Damn, it's really hot today. I wish we could have a snowy season.", rant a boy who's a college student with his friend beside him. Waiting for someone or something.

"And what's up with you? Didn't feel the heat? It burns me.", pointing out the his friend who seems to wear a black-hood sweater and didn't bugged by the blazing heat of the sun.

"Nowdays, i would rather wear these than let my skin feel the burning heat plus i felt more colder and comfortable than wear a t-shirt.

"Urgh, whatever you say, Kyrul. Anyway, want to grab some lunch?", ask him.

"As long as it's on you, i'll be happy enough to tag along. Haha.", Kyrul laugh jokingly but he means it.

"You're always like that and oh, should i bring Yuko along?", he asked but by the looks of his face, it looks like he's teasing him.

"Y..y..you shouldn't ask me if you want her to tag along, you know.", a blushed can be clearly seen from Kyrul's face and his friend just laugh of loud because of it.

The 3 of them are a close friend, Kyrul Roze, Yuko Kiwabe, a japanese transfered and Ryan Victor, ever since they enter college. There aren't alot of history going on between them but in a short period of time, they build up a close bond.

After awhile, they called Yuko in and after finish filling their tummies, their off back to college for another class.

"Thinking of cutting class again, Ky?", ask Yuko, who seems to have undertsand Ky's nature.

"Eh? I was but i don't think i would today.", Ky replied.

"What? Playing a good boy now huh?", Ryan joked.

"I don't know, i just have a bad feeling about cutting class today.", he said as he gaze towards the blue and clear sky but then he seems to notice several F18 Hornet that's belongs to Tentara Udara Malaysia or TUDM, fast flying above them. The sound of course attract others people too including the other two friend.

"Military training?", ask Yuko.

"Yeep. The news said they're doing a rare military exercise ever since last week. I don't know what's getting into them. I just hope it's not a real thing...you know, war.", Ky reply with his usual carefree tone.

"Indeed. If not, Ky would've be devastated for not have a chance to date you, Yuko.", Ryan tease Ky again. He really love doing this to him since Ky have a thing for her.

Immediate after saying that, he facepalmed Ryan hard enough to leave a mark of his hand on his white skin.

"Oh sorry, my hand just attract to your face.", said Ky with his irritateed tone and Yuko just laugh along with Ryan.

Suddenly, several explosion can be hear up in the sky. Ky ran from them to get a clear view of the sky and the blue clear sky are turning into black raging fire and smoke. Then, several jets can be seen fly above. It is a dogfight between TUDM and some unknown army force.

"Wait? No way, why..."

The people who saw that are definately shock by the turn of the event. Some take out their handphone to record the event and some called their beloved family member or friend about this and so does Ky.

"Prepare for the worse.", Ryan conclude. The war is about to begin and this is barely just the curtain raise.

Then, a black car approach them and stop infront of them. Several men in black came out and drag Yuko and Ryan inside before they took Ky in too. For much of their suprise, they didn't even know what's going on. First, there're dogfight in the sky and now, they're being kidnapped by men-in-black?

But before they knew, they're put into induce sleep. For a very long time.

* * *

**Japan**

"Today main news. Britannian Empire declare war with IndoChina region as they failed to reach upon on an agreement. They've move futher inland in just a day. Some report said there're sighting on the latest Britannian Millitary power. A humanoid war machine that has help their fast advance towards the countries. Futhermore..."

"Say, Lelouch. Your father really is an unpatient person. Waging war in a blink of an eye...", just before the boy with the brown hair finished talking, the other one with handsome looking appearance with purple eyes intervene.

"Savage. Barbarian. That's what they are.", the young boy said with an angry tone.

Within months, the IndoChina region are fully undercontrol by the Britannian Empire and they're to be refered as Area 10 from that day and onwards. Months later, Britannia declare war on Japan and the later falls. Rename as Area 11.

* * *

**NOTE:**

_The first two chapter will act as an introduction chapters for the new characters._


	2. Turn 1: The Messiah

**South East Asia Geass Directorate**

It's dim. The surrounding is dim. Little light to none light shown upon the room. Ky looks around and felt he's in a box. A big box. Or more appropriate word, a tight container. He can see what's infront of him but it's blocked with glass. He can see he's alone and try _light-kick_ the container several time before Ky gets an attention of a 3 people in a lab coat. They take notes of him like he's some kind of their lab rat.

Another 5 men enter the room. This time, with well-coated suit and rifles. With that, they open the container and release him from it.

"If you behave well, you won't be handcuffed or be restrain like a criminal. Do i make myself clear?", said one of the scientist. Ky just nodded. He's still confused by the event. They walk and walk along the white hallway. There're nobody but them. It's eerie quiet.

10 minutes on, they reach the designated room and lock him again. This time it wasn't just a room. It's interrogation room. Once they switch on the dim light, there's a kid with a very long blonde hair and dressed weirdly...at least to Ky's view.

Silence conqueres the room. Ky just stare at the kid wondering this kid will handle the interrogation, the kid won't hurt much or stress him enough to the point where he'll break. He wonder why they choose this kid to conduct the stress call. Then, the kid breaks the silence.

"You must think that i'm just a kid but your thought are wrong. I'm the leader of this Geass Directorate and the Prince Of Britannia, V.V.", he introduce followed by blank face by Ky. He could not believe what the kid had just said. Geass Directorate? Prince of Britannia? He never heard any country name Britannia. Does he means Great Britain? Or there're really a secret country?

"I'm sure you've alot of unanswered question and i will try to give you but for now, let's get into the business."

V.V then scattered documents on the table. Most of them are mark 'confidental' or 'top secret'. Things are getting tense for Ky.

"State your name.", V.V ask as he takes one of the document and open up for him to see.

"Wha? My name?", Ky ask in disbelieve. Of course he remembers his name. Plus, the question is so random.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?", V.V ask back and Ky just give him the answer.

"Kyrul Roze."

"Or so you think.", V,V intervene. Ky was suprise to hear that. He is and will be only Kyrul Roze. No one else but himself alone. V.V then shows him a bio data of a boy. The picture shown is none other than Ky but different name and background. He's shock to see that.

"This...this is not me! My background. My name are different.", Ky denied everything but the reality is infront of him.

"No. Everything infront of you are real, Keira Vonrino Roze. The grandson of the one of the most powerful people in E.U, Dieter Vonrino Mitch. The one that can have direct contact to E.U military and politics game.", V.V explained. Ky...or now, Keira, can hardly believe the truth that was told by V.V just now. He's just a normal child of Iskandar Roze and Lalya Kami and now, he's one of the most powerful boy in the world?

"Father and mother never told me...", the voice tremble in confusion.

"That's because they want to protect you from those corrupt politician and it's world. To make you see the bright side of the world and hide the hideous truth of the world. Unfortunately, for you. It's time to face the reality and that's why we brought you in."

"Bring me in? Wait what?", Ky almost shed tears of tension because of the shocked truth but still try to maintain his calmness.

"Honestly, i don't even care about the world but as per my brother request, i will do it. Now then..."

"Wait, how about my parents and those two you'd kidnapped with? And the dog fight in sky?!", sweats can be seen on his face. Tension rise each minutes as they talk through.

"Do you really want to know? Or should i tell a lie to comfort you?"

"The moment you told the truth, i suppose you've to say all the way."

"Your parents are dead. Your siblings were sent back to the E.U under their request and as for those two..."

Ky slammed the table after hearing the fate of his father and mother. His thought are right, they didn't make in time to a safe place because of the beginning of the war he saw back then. His siblings are sent back to E.U after the men-in-black came and took flew them to the Eastern.

"Why...? Did a war really break out?", his voice are more tremble than ever. Trying to grasp the reality that happens around him.

"Oh, you haven't figure out which day is today now, are you?", V.V laid back and explain the situation as Ky's in right now.

"You've been sleeping for 7 years. The war did break out and already ended long time ago. Sad to say your country lose the war and named Area 10 but nothing of them matters now."

Ky rise up from his sits and confront V.V in anger and sadness.

"Why didn't you save them too?!"

"It's war. People will lose the one their love but only few gain something from what have been lost."

Hearing those makes Ky calm down. Even if he keeps angry or crying, it's useless. Things already happened. He can't bring back the dead.

"Are you implying to me that i gain something? What did i gain? Nothing. All is lost, V.V. I'm not living in a dream anymore."

"We'll find out about that."

"What do you mean?", Ky sense something isn't right from the very beginning with the surrounding and his own body too. Something are or is different inside. He just doesn't know. Or is V.V try to imply something?

"The power king."

"The power of what?", Ky asked. Totally taken by suprise.

"Geass, the power of king, is a supernatural ability which certain people can bestow upon others. You're the first experimental being to have Geass without direct contact from the one who contracted you and about geass, it manifests differently in each individual, related to their inner desires and personality. So, you may not know your power until it's use for the first time.", V.V explain throughly about it but Ky didn't understand it.

"Urgh, explain in english please and yeah, i think i'll just get along about this Geass things.", he's indeed didn't believe a single thing about Geass. It was never heard or said. Not in a book, not on internet either.

"We shall see.", replied V.V. He seems to have some fun regarding this situation.

"Anyway, what about those two?", Ky referring both of his friend, Ryan and Yuko.

"The boy is safe and so does the girl but they are not here as they're sent to different branch and under different leadership. I don't know anymore than that but now let's get down to the real thing.", V.V gets serious after he said that. Probably regarding some work that Ky must do.

"There're certainly a reason why i keep you alive. You will depart immediately to Area 11 or once know as Japan. From there, i want you to assist Prince Clovis in transferring _your maker_ to another branch. I'll give you another order once you get there. You'll accept this, no?"

Ky raised his eyebrow.

"Do i've any choice beside that?"

V.V chuckled.

"Looks like we mutually understand in this matter then. Futhermore, the other reason that my brother decide to choose you because you're born to be the heir of the Vonrino family. Which like i said earlier, an important member to E.U. If you're dead or flop something, you'll be the scapegoat of Britannia and we've reasons to invade E.U too. Oh, and please refer yourself as Keira after this."

With that, Ky was taken to designated room and get ready to depart to the land of the rising sun. Why it's called Area 11, he wondered. Did they lose too?

"_Heh? Work with you dogs? You're using me as a tool. I guess i could say the same to you. Once i obtain certain equipment to hack into Britannian bank account and take much of their dirty money to survive this new, petty world and, i will break off this contract. I will definitely seek vengance."_

The thought of that burn Ky's desire to obliterate Britannia from the face of the earth. He will and there would be nobody can chain him from doing so.

* * *

**Somewhere around Area 11**

"Are you sure you want to revert the plan, Ohgi?", asked a guy with a spectacle, name Nagata.

"Yes, i'm sure it's for the best. Since Naoto died, i can't take over and conduct his plan.", replied the man called, Ohgi, Kaname Ohgi. The leader of a Japanese resistance group that oppose the Britannian reign on their homeland that once called Japan.

"Okay let me repeat one more time, we'll use this plan. We will use a big truck for this as we need to steal a weapon that's precious to Britannia according to intel. A poison gas. It'll be a great boost for our weaponary if we manage to steal from them. For that, we use the big truck, plus with a Glasgow that we manage to captured earlier, at the back. There will be only 2 people involve. Nagata, will drive the truck and Kallen will be piloting the Glasgow if she have to.", he briefing the mission to the members of the resistance group, although only 2 people are involve.

"Any objection?", he asked. The majority just nodded but some still unsure about the plan.

"Well, since Naoto died, you're the most suitable to be at his place.", one of the members replied.

"N..no. It didn't suit me. I'm a teacher...a former one but in the end, i just hope things will be according to plan.", said Ohgi after heave of a big sigh. This is going to be a stressful day ahead of him.

_Little that they know, it's not a poison gas but rather..._


	3. Turn 2: Curtain Raise

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

A military plane touchs down on a empty but guarded runway. As soon as the plane stop, a man surrounded by 3 soldiers walks away from the plane. While they unloaded military equipment from the plane.

"So, this is Tokyo. So much have changed from the past 7 years."

"Yes, please get moving, Vonrino-sama. His highness are waiting for you.", voice a formal dressed woman who looks like in hurry.

"Please, do address me as Keira.", he smiled at her words and proceed to meeting with his highness, the Viceroy of Area 11 and the 3rd Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Prince Clovis la Britannia.

Kyrul Roze or now goes by his real name, Keira, learnt about the Britannian Empire where they actually existed for a very long time ago but didn't appear in his country's history book. He learnt as about anything basic that he should know. From the heirachy of the Britannian monarch to the history that he had lost from the past 7 years when he was put into _sleep_.

* * *

**Somewhere around Tokyo Settlement**

Bodies of soldiers and scientists are lying around on a concrete floor. Bath in blood of theirs. Not far from there, a red Glasgow loaded the big truck with a big spherical container. According to their intel. It's the poison gas container.

"Kallen, are you finished with it?", asked the man with a spectacle. The trucks are ready for depart to it's designated location plus, with the gun fight from the earlier, it should alert the guards sooner or later.

"I'm done with the container, i just need to park my knightmare back at the back and we're off to go.", reply the spiky long red hair girl named Kallen. For a resistance group, she looks young and didn't suit at all for this field.

With the Knightmare park, the truck flees away from the scene and onto the road.

"I just hope we'll get this over without a fight with those damn Britannian."

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

The bell rung marking lunch time for the school. Students slowly walk away from the classes and off to rest.

"Hey Lelouch, same routine again today?"

"Yes, a nobleman challenge me. Though i'm only there as a substitute.", the tone are calmer and cold for a boy. He didn't like to gamble but he did that just to embarrased noblemen who held their pride high. Despite a Britannian himself, he despise that.

* * *

**Viceroy's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

As a luxurious car stop. Keira appeared from the vehicle in a black fashionable tuxedo. It's a normal dressed for the rich and famous Britannian. All eyes on him as he walks to the main hall where he'll be meeting with the prince regarding the _package_. He can heard the whispers that are direct to him, both positive and negative but he could careless about that.

Arrived, it appears that Prince Clovis is giving a heart breaking speech about recent the recent attack from the Eleven-branded-terrorist. After he's done, it appears he's only acting, which he boasts to the other nobles gathered where he transmitted from. This was taken a back for Keira. He never saw anything that has makes him disgust so much as this but still, works needs to be done. He just need to play along.

"It's a nice day isn't, your highness.", Keira are happy to meet with the prince and dealing with him. Though it's not the real _Keira_. Just the mask.

"Ah, you must be Vonrino Roze then i suppose.", replied the prince. Keira needs to choose his words carefully when dealing with this kind of people. Which he will for a long day to come.

"Yes, indeed i am.", replied Keira but then, their talk are interrupt by a bald fat and ranked man, Bartley Asprius. Keira step away from their talk regarding confidental matter to at least show some respect towards the prince. The next thing caught his attention, the prince's expression. He looked suprise and scared before burst out and command Bartley to get the military ready for a operation. After Bartley gone, he approach Keira.

"My apologise about earlier. Let us talk somehwhere more private regarding this matter."

Just as he guess, the news that makes the prince suprise and it did had something to do with him.

* * *

**Tokyo Settlement Highway**

The chess game didn't took for long as the student who introduce himself as Lelouch Lamperouge, a good-looking slender frame but proportionate boy, ended the game in just 8 minutes and 32 seconds. A new record according to his wing-man, Rivalz.

They're now on the way back to school as they cruise slowly on a bike with Lelouch in the sidecar.

"That first move you made...", the wind breeze over their face as they ride through the empty highway. No motocars to be seen except them.

"Why'd you start with the king?", asked Rivalz. He was there watching Lelouch battle a game of chess with a nobleman and to his surprise, Lelouch picked the King to make the first move.

He stops from reading a text book after Rivalz ask the question. He answered it without hesitation.

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow."

"About that..."  
"What?"

A short pause coming from them before Rivalz breaks the silence.

"Do you want to run a major corporation or something?"

"No way, weird dreams like that will ruin your life—"

Suddenly, a loud sounds of horn honking behind them, it's a big truck coming on to them. Fast. Rivalz accidently cut infront of the truck's line and before they knew, the truck swerve into a closed road that lead to building that's under construction and crash. Rivalz immediately stops his bike and suprise by the incident.

"Um...Was that our fault?"

Lelouch get up and out from the sidecar, approaching the side road to see the aftermath of the incident.

"Hey, Lelouch! Looks like our energy line's been cut."

After causing a crash, now Rivalz bike are down on power. Which means they'll arrive late to school. The thing that they wanted to avoid the most.

But Lelouch barely heard what Rivalz said when he saw a strange phenomena happens on the backside of the truck. People gather , but to Lelouch's disgust, they are more interested in placing the blame and gawking over the incident than helping, prompting him to go and assess the situation. Leaving Rivalz with his bike alone.

"Okay look...I know it's the right thing to do but i wish he'd stop showing off this meaningless pride for awhile. Now we're going to be late for school.", lamenting Rivalz who had to push his bike down to assist Lelouch.

As Lelouch inspect the crash, he hears a voice calling upon him but is then suddenly thrown in the back of the truck as the Nagata, the driver of the truck and the hijacker puts it in reverse for an attempted getaway. Lelouch have no clue what he's dealing with. A resistance group that could cause his innocent lives.

The truck moves and speed up in rush but then, to Lelouch suprise, they're followed by a squad of VTOL aircraft who fired a round of warning shots. Warning them to stop. Lelouch are indeed surpise by that and know what's he's dealing with after a girl came out from the truck and enter the container room. Where he seems to know the girl and probably must had seen her somewhere before.

The girl gets into a red Knightmare frame called, Glasgow and fires a Slash Harken towards the VTOL aircraft and explode in process. Later, the Glasgow jumps out from the back of the truck and onto the highway. Defending the truck from getting shot or capture. Another explosion can be heard. It was like a battlefield at the outside of the truck.

Afterward, another Knightmare appeared from the military side, but this time, the Glasgow is clearly outmatched against the latest Britannian Knightmare, Sutherland who's pilot by an elite Knightmare pilot and a member of the Purist Faction, Jeremiah Gottwald. Both of the truck carrying a package and the Glasgow are seperated because of that. The truck enter an old subway land that will leads into a ghetto, which is a dangerous place to be for Lelouch but he had it figure out.

* * *

**Viceroy's Palace, Area 11**

Armoured vehicles rolling out from the hangars as they're designated for a mission to obliterate terrorist inside a ghetto and to retrieve a poisonous gas container under Prince Clovis order. Just outside the hangar, there're 3 people in coversation and one of them is Bartley, along with a man, dressed in a lab coat, Earl Lloyd Asplund and his assistnace, Cecile Croomy.

"Aha!"

"What are doing?", Bartley respond to Lloyd _attack_.

"Looking at the man who blundered, am i right?" , Lloyd saying it as carefree as ever.

"Why you-!", and Bartley didn't seem to be happy about it.

"You really screwed this one up. Terrorist came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving is simple but you want to sweep up all their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorist go and you can find their hide out too.", explained Lloyd as more and more armoured vehicles began to roll out. The smell of burning rubber and gun powder conquers the place. Lloyd turn to Cecile in happy body language.

"Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot on!", cries Lloyd in joy.

"It was nothing. I just thought it was strange.", replied Cecile. She seems a bit awkward but Bartley had enough of this random babling and ask them straight to the point.

"So what does Special Corps want in all this?"

"I'm saying I'd like to help with the clean up."

"Help?"

"I want data."

Cecile then intervene by asking the reason that a whole battalion army been deployed.

"So, what is it they stole , anyway?"

Bartley hesitate to answer the question. It was strictly confidental. Even to Special Corps itself but they already had it covered up.

"Chemical weapons. In other words, poison gas."

Soon, after their conversation, Lloyd and his Special Corps team gets to assist with the mission but if only their given permission or request by the prince himself. Plus, they need to call up their test subject. Cecile opens up a document and flips page by page regarding the subject. The name, Suzaku Kururugi. A japanese. An eleven according to the Britannian. An hononary Britannian and the only child of the former Prime Minister of Japan.


	4. Turn 3: The Day a New Demon was Born

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

VTOL aircrafts deploy foot soldeirs all over a ghetto, that's once called Shinjuku and it's now. With additional of the 'ghetto' words at the latter. Those foot soldiers aren't any normal Britannian soldiers. All of them are elevens. Hononary Britannian. They're unequip with any weapon and their mission only to search for the terrorist before their earn the trust from the Britannia. Then they can carry weaponary.

The civillian are scared by their arrival which means if wrong steps are done. They will be killed without hesitation. Many of them are just a normal eleven doing their chores and works like any other day but because of the sighting of a terrorist group in the ghetto, their daily live becomes troubled.

* * *

**Shinjuku ghetto's subway**

The truck that carrying the package along with Lelouch is still roaming around inside the subway. Appearantly, the driver, Nagata gets shot by the Britannian earlier on and still drive fast but cautiously until the truck stuck on a big hole from the past war, attracting a nearby hononary soldiers. Nagat tries everything but moving forward as the hole are big enough to swallow the truck and it's occupant to death.

Nagata already loses so much blood and in the brink of unconcious so he trig a trigger and the truck container opens, revealing the poison gas cache that the Britannian had searching for. With that, the foot soldier that notice earlier inform the higher up regarding the poison gas before sees Lelouch beside it and was thought a terrorist.

The soldier kicked Lelouch and they fight before the soldier stops from doing so and reveal himself. Suzaku Kururgi. Lelouch long lost and only he can consider as a true friend.

"You became a Britannian soldiers?", ask Lelouch who he thought the best friend lost or died long time ago and also shock that he's on the Britannian side despite being a japanese.

"And you, don't tell me-!", Suzaku still thought that Lelouch are part of the terrorist faction but Lelouch denied it greatly.

"What are you saying?!"

Suddenly, the poison gas cache opens up. With immediate reflex, Suzaku quickly puts his own gas mask on Lelouch's face. Believing it's a poisonous gas but to their suprise, instead of gas, a restrained girl appear infront of them. They quickly unstrain her from it.

"Answer me, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?", asked Lelouch as he unstrap the belt on the girl's face.

"But that's what we're told doing the briefing."

Then, the lights shown upon them. It was Suzaku's superior and the leader really didn't seem very happy when Suzaku question about his briefing from earlier and is told to shoot the 'terrorist'. Which he refered to Lelouch. Suzaku told them he won't shoot a civillian but later it was he gets the bullet when he refuse to execute the order. Lelouch are shaken by the incident unfold infront of him. He just met his friend, now, he's dead. By the hand of a Britannian itself. Nagata who overheard the commotion tries to move to trigger another button. This time it would kill him along with the evidence. Looking by a picture of his dead family, he push the trigger.

"Long live—Japan!"

The explosion creates another hole that helps Lelouch and the restrained girl to escape from the Britannian soldiers. Losing from their sight at least for a short period of time while he unstrapped the girl from the strain belt.

* * *

**G1-Base**

The situation inside this luxurious mobile base are busy with strategy plans and command. Keira just stand there beside Prince Clovis and observe the situation. The feeling of amaze hits him. In just 7 years...no, probably 10 years. They'd come to this? Moving base. Real-time strategy warfare that only belong in the world of gaming are now in real life? He never thought he would live to see this day.

"I'm really sorry for you to see all this hectic side of ours.", said Prince Clovis to Keira. Thus, ending his silent and awe observation.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm used to situation like this. Or at least i'd saw something like this before.", smiled Keira. He just play along being the allies to the Britannian but opposite at heart.

"The package that i talk earlier is not a poison gas but rather, your maker. The one that cause you to be our tester. I hope you don't bear grudge with us."

"As long as i'm alive and strong, i won't bare any grudge to you, your highness."

Hearing that makes Prince Clovis chuckled.

"Oh, you seems to forget where you belong.", that words ticks Keira, even though he had to play long but still, he maintain his cool.

"I would rather serve the Britannia, rather than the E.U. I find it quite difficult to comprihand with the politcs out there and it's rather, comfortable being here.", replied Keira.

"My, my. Such a pity that you're use as a bait. You could have serve us very well if you join the Britannia Empire from the start.

"It's fate, i can't change it for a better one."

"I was not wrong in choosing you afterall. Glad my uncle and my father decide to keep you. I'd already made you roll in a school, despite your real age are almost the same as me but you didn't aging because of the cryogenics. You could've used some knowledges after that slumber."

This makes Keira suprise. Really suprise Why are they so kind to him? Rolling him into a school. For education? Why are they doing all this to him? Are they try to turn him into a weapon against the E.U? Or is it a sincerly gift? This question bugs him. He hate Britannian after what they'd done to his family. To his home country. Now, they act nice to him?

"About where you will be staying, you'll live in a dorm. All the money and other supply will be supported. Futhermore, you, Keira, somehow reminisce of my lost younger brother.", said Prince Clovis. Keira are curious on that part. Lost brother?

"May i ask, what is it that you're meaning to say."

"My younger brother...And his sister. They're sent here to Area 11 before my father decide to invade this land. I was told that they had lost their lives here in this foreign land in the hand of these elevens.", his highness tone changed into sorrow. Now Keira understand why. It's not the Britannian but by the Prince Clovis personal matter itself.

"And because of that I—"

Bartley suddenly burst in rage. His subordinate had the package in hand but they'd lost it in an instant. Prince Clovis who's already troubled by his feeling and this conflict command to proceed into the next stage of the plan.

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal.", he gets up from his seats and give an unthinkable command.

"As Clovis, the third prince of the empire, i order you! Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto. Leave no one alive!"

That command shocked Keira to the core.

"_Just now, he's all sad and now, being all insane?! Do this guy have some mental problem?!"_, Keira thought as he just and will witness a massacre. A big massacre. Not a single word dare to speak out from Keira's throat.

The guns began to spits the bullets and explosive. Sutherlands smash and destroy the unarmed occupant along. The young and ederly are killed indiscriminately in this operation. There're no one question the command. It's an order to follow. Whether to search or purge the entire ghetto. They do not hesitate.

* * *

**Shinjuku ghetto's subway warehouse**

Lelouch and the girl that he found earlier manage to escape from the massacre using the subway tunnel underground. Undetected by the Britannian soldiers from above. They ran and ran until they found the stairs towards the upper ground. Lelouch told the girl to stay quiet while he observe the situation above.

Unfortunately for them, the Britannian faction are there. Plus, it was from Suzaku's superior squad that's after him and the girl for their escape earlier. They've killed every civillian that has refuged there, including infants. To add after his misery, his phone rang when the squad are just about to leave. Leaving him detected and captured by them.

"What an appropriate location for the terrorist to meet his end.", the leader stood up infront Lelouch. His underlings already captured the girl and the rifles are all pointing towards him. Waiting for order to take another life of an innoccent civillian.

"You scum...", Lelouch's hatred to Britannia became more and more fueled but he's tremble to think that he would met his end here.

"Still, you did well for a students but that's to be expected, you're Britannian. Unfortunately my clever young friend, you've no future."

The guns cocked, and it's about to spit it's bullet before the girl from earlier jumped to save Lelouch from the death reaper and it's her to get the bullet. Leaving a hole in her head and drop dead infront of them.

"Our order is to bring her back alive but it's impossible. Oh well, nothing could've done about it now. We'll tell our superior that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and wiped them out. However the hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, school boy."

A blantant lie to be told and the truth will be hide forever. That's the way that the Britannia had operate things for so long. Lelouch is so shocked what had happened infront him and proceed to falls down. Extending his hand towards the dead girls arm. After her death, now, it's his turn but something unthinkable happen. The dead girl grabs Lelouch arm and his concious mind are pull in an unknown location and narrated by the girl to propose a contract with her.

"_You don't want to end here do you? You appear to have a reason for living. If i grant you a power, could you go on? I'll propose a deal, in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept it's conditions. While leaving in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you in a life of solitude. Are you prepare for this?"_

Lelouch's mind suddenly flashback towards his father, the one who exile his sister and him to death. The reason that trigger his hate towards Britannian Empire. The present day Britannian emperor, Charles zi Britannia. Without hesitation...

"_Yes, i hereby accept the terms of your contract!"_

His concious mind later revert back to the present event. Where he's at the gunpoint of the Britannians soldiers. He stands up without fear or tremble. Feeling reinvigorated.

"Say, how should a Britannian who detest his own country to lives his life?", he said calmly to the soldiers infront of him.

"Are some kind of radical?", the guns began to cocked again. All aim towards him.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a school boy. Or you've finally realize—", a paused commence. His left eye are covered with his hand. Ready to unleash something.

"The only one who should kill are those prepare to be killed.", after those words of his, he remove his hand. His left eyes looks different, revealing a sigil of a bird. Now it's the soldiers turn to tremble.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia commands you. All of you. Die!"

The guns now move it's aim towards it's own user, the soldiers themselves. Without question or hesitation—

"Happily your highness!"

The trigger pulled. All triggered are pulled. The soldiers die by killing themselves under Lelouch's order. The new power awakened. A new demon is born.

"_That was the turning point. Since that day, i lived a lie. The lie of living. My name to was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of the world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, i refuse to give up in despair but now this incredible power it's mine—"_


	5. Turn 4: The Ballad Of Shinjuku Ghetto

**Subway warehouse, Shinjuku ghetto**

The bloodbath are still raging on on the outside but silence conquered the warehouse after Lelouch gives a command to the soldiers to slaughter themselves and they did. By the newfound power that the beautiful green haired girl gives to him AFTER she'd been shot dead. Meanwhile, Lelouch still ponder why did the girl suddenly gave him this power. To make her one wish come true? What is it?

Suddenly, the thin warehouse wall burst and reveal a Sutherland. The Factsphere Sensor, an advance camera that relay live thermographic images and data to the pilot, scan the area. The pilot, one of The Purist faction, Villeta Nuu, suprised that there's only a surviving student in that warehouse of massacre. Even the Britannian soldiers are killed.

Villeta immediately question the kid and fire a warning shot after the Lelouch refuse to talk. He then command Villeta to come out but there's no effect. Meaning his Geass power only works with direct eye contact. Knowing he would be in trouble if he don't do what she said, he put up his hands up.

"My name is Alan Spacer. My father's a duke.", a blantant lie coming out from Lelouch but Viletta buys it.

"Nobility?"

"My I.D card is in my breast pocket. After you confirm who I am, i'll request your protection."

After those word, the Knightmare are powered down and as Lelouch expected, she do what he planned. Lelouch do have a trick to show.

"Now then, hand your Knightmare to me."

Just after she comes down from the Knightmare, she gets Geass by Lelouch. She gave the key and the codes for the Knightmare start up before blast off from there towards the battlefield. Only to realise she's outside with her Knightmare gone after minutes passed.

* * *

**Medical Transport**

"So, are having a bad day?"

The usually carefree tone, Lloyd Asplund, awakes Suzaku from his deathbed. He's suprise to see that he's still alive and only gets a minor injuries rather than death injuries.

"Looks like you miss a chance to go to the heaven, Private Kururugi."

"I did? Where am I?", Suzaku tries to get up but it's a bit tough for him.

"Ah, we still in Shinjuku Ghetto.", Lloyd replied and then Cecile join in.

"With Prince Clovis nearby, this probably the safest place anywhere."

Cecile is right. The transport and the G1 Mobile Base are heavily guarded by ground unit. Both foot soldiers and Knightmares. Not to mention there're automate guns on the G1, which can cover almost all angle and large area of it's vicinity.

"This what save your life, Mr. Suzaku. Is it a keepsake?"

Cecile show a round shape hard object which happens to be a pocket watch. There's a hole on the right side which save Suzaku from his death.

"Yeah. Very."

"You Elevens believe in Gods living inside of everything. Even object, don't you?", jokes Lloyd but Suzaku didn't feel offend at all but instead asking for his friends, Lelouch but he immediately cuts it out as both Lloyd and Cecile won't even have a clue about Lelouch.

"What's the latest on the situation?"

"Looks like the poison gas has released. Massive Elevens casualities reported but they haven't got the perpetrator yet."

"They haven't caught it yet, huh?"

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare frame?"

Suzaku caught off guard by that question. He's certainly didn't expect that kind of offer from a Britannian faction since they discreminate Elevens.

"B..but, there's no way an Eleven would be made a knight."

"Well, it's suppose that you could.", the Knightmare key were handed to Suzaku by himself. That would make Suzaku the first and probably the only Eleven that has pilot a Knightmare Frame.

After getting Suzaku ready, the walk out from the Medical Transport and get inside Camelot Transport, which carry the Knightmare that Suzaku will be piloting it.

"Congratulations! The only Knightmare of it's kind awaits you. Once you've take the control of this big beauty, everything will change. You and your world."

The Knightmare is covered with a big sheath of clothes. Drapping it from the top to it's bottom. It may well be a prototype but it's still pack of punch.

* * *

**Shinjuku ghetto**

One of the surviving hijacker earlier are still alive but Kallen are in deep trouble. Her Glasgow already damaged from earlier clash with Lord Jeremiah but now, she's too being pursuit by the same soldier but this time, along with his subordinates who used the same Sutherland as he do.

Just as Kallen is in desperate to lose them, a voice from the radio transmission directs to an escape route. She is hesitate to believe and do what it's told but to survive, she do what she's told to. The voice direct her to a railway and told to jump and lose the sight of the pursuing Jeremiah after the approaching trains comes towards her.

Jeremiah stops the train with his Knightmare and command his subordinate to go after the red Glasgow. Before they could pursuit her, double Slash Harken knocks down a Sutherland. It's coming from another Sutherland that was hiding in a building near the railway. Before Jeremiah could question the unit, the Sutherland disable Jeremiah's Knightmare and then the red Glasgow came back to destroy him. Jeremiah had no choice but to conceed a defeat by eject from his disable Knightmare.

The other Sutherland that has attack Jeremiah escape from that place before Kallen had a chance to thank it. Ohgi and his rebel team arrived at the railway track as per-command by the voice from the radio transmission. Another command are recieve and this time, they ought to take the Sutherlands from the cargo train. With this, they've equal firepower with the Britannian soldiers.

The voice are actually coming from Villeta's stolen Sutherland. It was Lelouch's doing. He had to hide in a tall building for good battle view and so that he can be hard to detect by the enemies Sutherland while he conduct the battlefield orchestra using the IFF system that shows all Sutherland and armoured vehicles across Shinjuku ghetto that's operated under Prince Clovis. The other Sutherlands that were given to the rebel had their IFF removed. It's a double-edge sword system.

"This is wearing me out. Regardless, only determination to suceed. Afterall, I'm betting my life in this game."

The battle immediately changed it's wave. The rebel are winning after follows Lelouch's order without hesitation. Knightmare after Knightmare, squad after squad are destroyed in the process.

The situation in the G1 mobile base are more chaotice than ever until Prince Clovis takes the command by himself and order most of the unit that's guarding the G1 to concentrate on the terrorist attack.

Minutes passed and the Britannian Military suffered heavy loss because of the wrong move by the prince. Keira meanwhile just observe the battlefield as he had nothing to do or say about it. He didn't even had a clue on what's going except he knows that the Britannian are losing.

Prince Clovis are now in despair and called The Camelot unit, Llyod and his crew.

"Llyod! Can it win? Will your toy beat them?"

"My lord, please be kind to call it Lancelot."

With that command, Lloyd jumped in joy. Finally he can use his latest creation of Knightmare, the world first 7th generation Knightmare Frame, Z-01 Lancelot that will be piloted by Suzaku to join the battlefield. Though Llyod only wants to focus on collecting the data by joining the battle.

Suzaku join the battle head-on towards the enemy, all by himself. Obliterate all the rebel's Sutherland that's fighting him. Either 1 Sutherland or a squad of 5, he can destoyed all. By destroyed, meaning Suzaku only disable their Sutherland so they can eject safely. He don't want to kill anyone. Not even the rebels. The battle immediately changed tide once again and this time, the Britannian are winning.

Eventually, he reach a lone Sutherland in tall building. Lelouch's stolen Sutherland. Lancelot lands a blow but the Sutherland manage to block in time but the vibiration cause the floor to shattered and those Knightmare falls down 4 level below. Just in time, Kallen arrived with her battle scared Glasgow but it's easily defeated by the 7th Generation Knightmare. Lelouch takes that time to escape from the Lancelot but it's eventually catch him up.

Lelouch shoots anything that can slow down or stop the Lancelot from pursuing him. From the lights pole to building blocks. It did slow the Lancelot down before it's stop completely from pursuing him. Just to save a falling civillian from the ground. With the smoke from the building blocks block the Lancelot view, he conceed his tactical defeat and ejects from the Knightmare. After his ejection pod lands. A soldier noticed the pod and went immediately to the location before being Geassed by Lelouch when he arrived there and takes his uniform and weapon.

* * *

**G1 Mobile Base**

The battlefield finally calmed down though the massacre are still ongoing. Prince Clovis asked Bartley and his men to escort Keira to a room for his safety as he and his uncle, V.V, can't afford to have Keira lost.

Meanwhile, outside the mobile base a little commotion appear as a lone footsoldier approach the guard of the mobile base —

"Stop there! Your I.D? This is Prince Clovis's personal transport."

"At last, the checkpoint and barely guarded for my plan.", the soldier remove his helmet and mask, revealed Lelouch in disguise of a soldier.

"Your plan?"

"That right. Now I'd like you to let me pass.", with that, the guard didn't hesitate to stop Lelouch from entering the mobile base. Because of the Geass of course but after awhile of walking inside. He stumble upon Bartley and his crew plus Keira himself. Before Bartley could ask or say anything, Lelouch activate his Geass and commands all to go way and forget what they saw earlier. The geass also effect Keira with ease. After they left, Lelouch walks towards where Prince Clovis are.

Shinjuku ghetto storage warehouse

Many civillian had been slaughter but there're some who's still seek shelter. Including the surviving rebels from the earlier.

"Ohgi, who's that voice we heard?", asked Kallen as they walk passed the refugees.

"Damn if i know. He doesn't answer when i called. So maybe he—"

The talk are cut off when the Britannian soldiers found out their hideout. The commotion inside the warehouse are too loud. Perhaps that may already attract the soldiers attention. As the soldier march on and prepare the empty their magazines. A sudden message and command from Prince Clovis can be heard across the ghetto.

"Attention all forces! Ceasefire at once! I, Clovis, The Third Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you, all forces are order to ceasefire at once! You'll also to cease any destruction of any building or properties. Whether Britannian or Elevens, should be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you're hereby order, ceasefire at once. I shall allow no futher fighting!"

When the transmission ended. Every single soldiers and Elevens are shocked by the announcment. It's so sudden. No gunshot. Not even a single shot is heard after that. The ghetto turns quiet as it before the massacre.

* * *

**G1 Mobile Base**

The lights are off inside the main command centre. The doors are locked too. Prince Clovis is now held at the gunpoint of a single soldier.

"Are you satisfied?", asked Clovis to the gunman, who chuckled after heard that.

"Very. Well done."

"What shall we do now? Sing few lively ballets? Or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

Despite being held, Prince Clovis manage to maintain his calm.

"That has a familiar ring.", the gunman then throw off his helmet. It's still too dark to notice who he is.

"Don't you recalled? The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, i would always win."

"What—"

"Remember, at the Aries Villa?"

"You, who are you?!"

"It's been a long time big brother.", the gunman then moves closer towards Prince Clovis where his face are more recognisable to the prince, which came a shock for him.

"The late son of the late consort Marianne and 17th inline to the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia at your service."

"Le...Lelouch? B..but i though you're—", Prince Clovis are tremble to see his dead brother are alive and well infront of him.

"I was dead? You're wrong.", a long paused between stands between them before Lelouch opens up.

"I've return, your highness. And i've comback to change everything."

"I..I am overjoyed Lelouch. They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back, we should depart for the homeland immediately—"

"So you could use me as a tool of diplomacy? It seems you've forgotten why we're used as tools in the first place."

That word shocked Clovis. He didn't even know anything about that.

"That's right. It's because my mother was killed. Mother held the title Knight of Honoured but was a commoner by birth. No doubt other imperial are helding their tempted...Even though you make it like a work of a terrorist, I'm no fool. You people kill my mother!", Lelouch are pissed off after reminds on what happened on the fateful day back then. He was only 10 years old.

"It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't!", Clovis deeply deny that it's not his work but Lelouch isn't convince and decide to use his Geass on Clovis.

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer. By whose hand she was slain?!"

"My brother, 2nd Prince Schniezel and 2nd Princess Cornelia. They can tell you.", Clovis is under Geass. What he told is the truth. He does clearly doesn't know anything about it.

"That's all that you know, isn't it.", Lelouch deactivate his Geass. Immediately bring Clovis to his present self.

"I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"I believe you. However—", Lelouch move closer to Clovis and point his gun towards Clovis's forehead.

"We may have different mother but you and I are still blood!"

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

Gunshot is heard across the mobile base and that's wakes up Keira, who's resting inside a room.


	6. Turn 5: Lifers

**Ashford Academy Boys Dorm**

The sun are rising from the horizon. School hall are quiet during the dark light but it'll wreck in havoc in a couple of hours or minutes to come. Student in the boys dorm of Ashfor Acedemy already woke up. Some are getting ready for today's class, few actually still in their bed of dream.

The alarm clock already ringing, asking to have their user to get up. After several time of playing the annoying sound, he manage to get up from his slumber, infront of him sits a laptop, pausing a video of a soldier with a gun, directing towards a prince.

"Urgh. It's already that time?"

Water running non-stop as the boy showered himself to refresh himself after a tiring day, yesterday.

"I thought i will start my normal life as a student by next week, but today? It's a rush, V.V."

Mumbled the boy, Keira.

The thought of the video that he had watched ever since last night still haunts him. He heard all the conversation before one of them being killed by another. It's just merely two days after that event—

* * *

_The sound of the gun wakes him up. He rush towards the white but dark hallway and follow his instinct, until he arrive to a big door and slam it open, only to find it was a security camera room that have sight on all of area inside the Prince Clovis's G1 Mobile Base. There're two suprising things inside. First, there're nobody inside. Second, by looking at the monitor, Prince Clovis are covered in blood. And lifeless._

_Without thinking for another seconds, he immediately takes the security recording, keep it safe inside his pocket and rushes off to find General Bartley but only to tell that he heard a shot._

* * *

"_Seriously, i'm glad Prince Clovis's door was locked from the inside, if not, i would've be accussed of murdering him. I've already told about this to V.V but still not about the killer. I shall keep it to myself and what's more, the murderer are the one that Prince Clovis talked about, his thought-to-be-dead brother, Lelouch vi Britannia. Damn, i almost get a glimps of Lelouch's face but the room is dark but no matter, i could use this thing as a tool, who knows it might be useful one day. But still, there's one thing that bugged me—"_

He thought to himself, he gets ready for a new life as a student but his real age needs to be hide for an apparent reason. He realise he didn't take a glance at the clock earlier and look at the numbers. He takes his things and slammed the door before lock it and rush himself to the class. He's pretty much late for the first period.

With blackcurrent-filled-jam bread still stuck in his mouth, he arrived safely but late. The teacher stops teaching for awhile and examine Keira from the top to the bottom.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Vonrino—"

'Yes, i'm Keira.", he immediately cuts the teacher talks as he really didn't like somebody mention his surname rather than his. The teacher nodded and ask him to get him, still muching his unfinished bread, he swallow it and put his rush breakfast onhold.

"As i informed you earlier, we have a transfer student. Now come, introduce yourself. It's really been awhile since we've a transferies."

Keira took a step infront and words came out from his mouth.

"I'm Keira Vonrino Roze, please to meet you. I hope we will get along."

He ended with a smile and many of them did the same back. There're some chatting and whispering, whether it's good or bad, he put it aside sits at the empty table at the far back, which he's the only one there. After that, the teacher don't waste any time and proceed on teaching the class.

5 hours passed, all the classes end and student go out to grab some fresh air and lunch. Keira, meanwhile, didn't look too good after 5 hours of brain work.

"T...this is much more harder since the last year i went to school...". his soul took pretty much of a beating. He almost looks lifeless.

Then, came along some students from his class, they started to introduce themselves and have some chit-chat about himself, them and the school.

"Looks like alot has eyes on you, buddy.", a student said, with dark bluish hair and a little bit look like a midget, he introduce himself as Rivalz Cardemonde, from the student council. Along with a shy glasses girl, Nina Einstein, cheerful Shirley Fennete and finally...

"Hey, Lulu, come here. Don't be such an emo and give this new student your introductionary."

"Oh, sorry."

The boy gets up from his seats and walks towards Keira. His face are rather familiar to Keira but he forget about that for now.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, nice to have you here."

That intro caught his attention. That familiar hair, voice...but not so for the name. Only initial are the same. He's probably not _the_ Lelouch vi Britannia.

"I heard you're from the E.U? What's more, coming from the influential families, The Vonrino too.", the whole student council and some students there are suprise by Lelouch statement, it's rude of Lelouch to talk about E.U since it's in the brink of war with Britannian and with that boy, Keira is an E.U, eventhough his birthplace actually aren't. The class fell silent.

"Yeep, i move here because i couldn't stand myself indulge in political games there. It's a waste of time. I'm glad though my parents lets me do as i want and move here.", Keira explain the lie happily and without showing sign of unhappyness or irritated.

Suddenly, the room burst into life after another girl shows up. This time, the student is rather quite hyper by the looks of it.

"I heard we've a transfer student in your class here!", she said loudly and cheerfully. Keira raised up his hand.

"Ah yes, that would be me."

"Pleasure to meet you Vonri—"

Again, with ease, Keira intervene the talk.

"Keira is just fine."

"Okay, that should remove the awkwardness. Well, it's really been awhile since our school have a transfer student and what's more our club in needed more—"

Then, Rivalz interfere. Looking a bit guilt on behalf of Milly.

"Milly, shouldn't we give this guys a space and—"

"Hush, Rivalz. He will decide it after that.", with that, her attention returns to Keira.

"Let me make this quick, do you want to join us in Student Council Club?", she asked. Keira fell silent and clueless. When he enroll, he will in need to join a club but now, the Student Council offered him to join. Shall he? Or shall not? But before he could make the real choice...

"I take that silence as a yes.", she said loudly and cheerfully again and winked in return. Keira just chuckled in process while the rest of the student council member felt a sorry for Keira and off Milly drag him to the Clubhouse.

"Oh, by the way, i am Milly, Milly Ashford!"

* * *

**Viceroy's Palace**

A black car approach the guarded entry gate, they discuss something before letting them in. The surrounding on the palace are not lively as it would be. Ever since Prince Clovis becomes the viceroy of Area 11, that palace are unlikely to be this dim.

Inside the car consist two important people from the Pureblood, Jeremiah Gottwald and Villeta Nu. They've found out about the death of the Prince Clovis and now, they're planning to make their move.

"That ex-civil servant is such a fool.", condemed Jeremiah.

"So, are you refer to Bartley?"

"The killer has breach our highest security, twice already. His perfunctory inspection is a farce."

"Margrave Jeremiah, now that Prince Clovis is out of the way, we Purebloods can—", Jeremiah cut her talk. He have some other plans to make and already been set.

"Let me make that call. We still need to woe everyone over.", he grinned after that.

* * *

**Ashford Academy School**

Lunch time is over, now they need to get to class. Shirley, Nina and Rivalz walk ahead first and Keira walks with Lelouch and Milly before the latter arrived at her class. Step after step, they arrived at their class but it seems lively with ruckus.

"What's up?", Keira asked.

"There's a gas attack at Shinjuku, there're many Elevens death are reported.", Rivalz explain. Keira raises his eyebrow and just nodded.

_"Poison gas? More like the Britannian soldiers massacre them. So this is the way the Imperial do their work. I see now.",_ Keira thought. He's one of the student that only knew the real event.

They keep on listening to the news but what's bug Keira...and Lelouch was there're no annoucnment about the death of the prince. Something isn't right. Then, Lelouch covered his mouth, he's about to throw out.

"Whoa there, are pregnant or something?", Keira joke, Rivalz and Shirley chuckled but Lelouch rush his way to the toilet and washes his face as he mumbling something to himself.

"That is strange, why would the cover it up? Are they hiding Clovis's death to fend an anarchy? But if that's the case, when they finally do announce it...heh, I guess I'm not as tough as i was."

After finished with his thing, Lelouch walk his way towards the his classroom. By entering, he saw someone really familiar, the girl with red hair. He saw her back when he's in the hijack truck and that girl was piloting a Knightmare too.

"What's up buddy, see anything you like? You got a thing for her, don't ya?", Rivalz intervene Lelouch but Shirley just eavesdropping from afar. So does Keira who sits at the back.

"Just thinking this is a rare event. She hasn't been here at school since the whole term has started.", Lelouch explained. Rivalz then continue himself giving some information about her like he is a stalker but actually isn't.

"Kallen Stadfield. They said she's sick or something and she barely shows up at school last year either. Still, her grade are at top of the class. And she's a member of a Stadfield family, which mean she's well breed and rolling in money. Man, you sure know how to pick 'em!", exclaimed Rivalz.

"It's not like that.", Lelouch denied.

"Ah, you don't have to hide it.", joked Rivalz.

The class then proceed as usual before ended in 3 hours and some of the student goes back to dorm and some have an afterschool activities to do. Student Council Club had nothing to do for today and every member went back home. So does Keira to the boy's dorm and to his room, which he's living alone.

Stripped all of his shirt and falls down on the bed. It's been a pretty hectic but lively day for him on the first day. Expect more to come after this but with this, his plan to obliterate Britannia will need to put on hold, or even just forget about the vengance and live his life. Under the tyranny Britannian Empire. NO. He must do what's need to be done. He will pay blood, with blood.

Now when he thought about it, V.V did said Keira gain something from his loses. An experiment on his body...Something. The power of king. Geass. Did he really have that kind of supernatural power? Do that even exist in the first place either or it is just a bluff from V.V. Bugging by the question, he sleeps afterward before woke up back in an hour or three. He clean himself off and ready to set out on walk to the Tokyo Settlement, he just want to survey the new city by himself without anyone's help. Once he wear his memorable and his trademark, black-hooded-fit-sweater and the shoes. He walks away from the boys dorm. Dusk already taken place of the orange sky of the evening. Now he just hope he won't get lost at the settlement.

* * *

**Tokyo Settlement Alley**

Nights already fall and the clock shows it's almost midnight. Keira already ventured deep into the settlement, only to find himself in the streets that only the adult would've ventured too. Well, he's an adult too by real though but since the 7 years of dormant, this place is not the best start for him. He might get into trouble with the Britannian here.

As he walks away back to his college after decide to call it a quit touring around the city but something grab his attention in an alley, What's more, he heard a cry and moan of a girl. That's somehow, grab his attention and decide to check it out. Walking steathly without unheard or almost with no sound are one of his specialities and so he did.

Arrived, he hide behind a trash can. His body are slim enough for him to hide and watch it without unseen, plus the lighting here are dim. From medium distance, he could see there're a group of men. About 4 or 5 people surround one female. By the looks of it, she's an Eleven. Or Japanese by Keira's knowledge.

The looks of the girl like she's been a took a beating or two, her shirt are ripped on certain place. There're scar on her face, breast, hands...almost anywhere and this only means one thing. Sexual abuse or even right now, they will rape her. She's helpless. Being born Japanese and now, being trampled by the Britannian and about to be forced. This is certainly pissed Keira off to the core.

A trash can fly towards one of the man and hits it straight on his face. Keira walk slowly towards them and stops by the lights. Thankfully, hide his face with the hood so the men or so called gangster didn't saw his face.

"Get off her, you scum.", his tone are clearly in anger.

"Oh, lookie here. Our hero has arrived. Oh my god, we're scared. Well, fuck you kid! This place ain't for you. Better go away before we decide to break your bones to pieces.", said one of the men. It did scare Keira a little but the hatred are consuming him more than ever.

"How cute, you guys want to break my bones? Really? Why don't you just smash my head to pulp, it's easier right to kill me, no?", Keira said calmly.

"Why the heck you want to save an Eleven like her? She's useless except to use for our own desire. Or perhaps do you want to join in too? Hehehe.", the rest of them chuckled too.

"It's all about yourself satisfactory of your desire all along, huh?", Keira quickly grab another trash can that's filled with heavy trash and throw again towards another men. This time, it bleeds him and the girl quickly took this time to runaway from there.

Now, those 5 men are really pissed off. Clearly.

"Fuck it, i've done before now i need to do it today too? You will ended 7 feet under tonight and nobody, not even your mama or papa will search for!", those 5 men rushes themselves towards Keira who's just standing calmly like nothing had ever happen but wide grin draws on his face.

His eyes turns purplish pink and a bird insignia appeared.

A loud scream of men conquered the alley afterward.

Along with a sea of blood jucing the ground.


	7. Turn 6: False Classmate

**Ashford Academy Boy's Dorm**

Alarm clock start singing it's sound again to have the owner to wake up for another important day. Keira gets up weakly and walks towards his bathroom. There're blood stain on the floor besides his damp shoes that he had to wash it last night. So does his sweater, but since it's black, it didn't appear dirty but it's still is. Stained by the blood of 5 savage men. Thinking about that makes him sick and felt unbelievable after what he had done.

_With that kind of power that he posses, he can obliterate anyone with ease_.

His day started like any other normal day but the thoughts of him getting his first kill of his life disturb him for the rest of the class until the lunch time, where Milly come to inform him about the usual club meet out this evening, afterschool.

Ashford Academy Garden

While Keira decide to go somewhere to cleanlise his horror thought, Lelouch had a thing in mind to confirm something. Yes, it's about a girl name, Kallen. With the majority of the student are out with their lunch, Lelouch took this oppurtinity to ask some question that have bugged him since Shinjuku incident.

Kallen is seen having lunch with her friends until a bee comes scared them off. Kallen did too but only for a few seconds until she'd gone from their sight, she killed the bee easily and her personality changed from being weakly and airhead into more serious and fiesty too. Which Lelouch saw the real side of her. He immediately use his power to Kallen.

"I want answer. Are you do one who piloted the Glasgow in Shinjuku.", Lelouch asked directly since she's under influence of his Geass. Kallen answered without hesitation.

"Yes."

"Why terrorism?"

"Because i'm Japanese. Though technically i'm half Britannian.", that words shocked Lelouch. No one knows that she's also a Japanese except the Ashford chairman and now, Lelouch.

"Half blood? But why go so far?", after that, his Geass effect is gone and Kallen are back in her normal self.

"Uhm, did you want something? ", she asked.

"No, i've got what i wanted here.", Lelouch then walks off from there before stop and try to Geass her once again but...

"Oh, just to be sure. Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku."

"What do you mean about Shinjuku? Why would you say that?"

Lelouch is caught out by suprise. His Geass didn't work on her anymore? Why? Is there's a limited power or somekind?

"Go back to class.", he tries once again but it didn't work as he want it too.

"As soon as i can an answer to my question, i will.", hesitate Kallen. Her suspicion on Lelouch are getting high now. He has make the wrong move.

"Hey, Lulu, Kallen! You know it's time to headed to chem lab, you better get a move on!"

Fortunately, Shirley save the situation. She had been watching them from afar since the beginning. Maybe she interfere them because of jelousy...

"Oh crap! It's my turn to set-up the class.", with that, Lelouch immediately took this oppurtinity to run away from her. He needs a plan to counter-question her.

"_It didn't work? But..."_

Most of the day afterwards, Lelouch avoid having even a direct eye contact with her. If the suspicion gets high, he will be in deep trouble. She is a part of the rebels that had killed so many people on the battlefield and have high skilled in combat. Both mental and physical.

* * *

**Student Council Clubhouse**

Night have fall once again, Keira already accept the fact that he had actually killed peoples. He will need to continue in this path if he want to avenge the death of his parents. He also needs to learn about nowdays knowledge since he can't return to the 7 years that he had lost and will continue to live in this new world that he hated.

Not too far from the boy's dorm lies a Clubhouse, which is where the Student Council main office would be and also where Lelouch and his disabled sister, Nunally lives after Japan was at war with Britannia. Along with them was Milly Ashford's personal maid and now reassigned to Lelouch and Nunally, Sayoko Shinozaki.

"Miss Sayoko just teach me the art of origami. Fold a pieces of paper the right way and you can birds, boats, and almost anything.", said Nunally while they're on their dinner. Minutes after Lelouch comes home. Lelouch by the way, is feeding his sister some steak for dinner. Nunnally can't see nor able to walk like normal person because of a _certain tragedy_ that had robbed their mother's life.

"That's really nice of it.", replied Lelouch. Then, she show an orgami she worked on earlier, a pick shape crane.

"Hey, they said if you fold thousand of this crane, your wish will come true. So, if there're anyhing that you're wishing for—"

"No, not really. What about you? Do you wish for anything?", asked Lelouch.

"Hmm. I wish the world was a gentler place."

"When the day finally comes, you can see again. I'm sure that it will be.", assured Lelouch.

"Really?"

"I promise.

"_The truth is...there're very few path that our future can take. The Ashford family sheltering us for now but how long can that last? If our indentity are expose, even Rivalz, Shirley and the others will abandone us. We will end up as a political tools. Casuality of royal ambition. I've to build a world where Nunnally can at least find happiness."_, the story of once a prince and a princess of Britannia by Lelouch thought. That is one of the reason why he hate Britannia so much.

Nunnaly takes Lelouch's hand and pinky finger by suprise.

"Sayoko taught me the other day. It's called the Japanese promise.", said Nunally happily. Then she began to sing the phrase.

_"Cross my heart,_

_Hope to die,_

_Eat a thousand needles if I lie,_

_Pinky promise song!"_

She giggled afterward. Lelouch looks dumbfound.

"Whoa, that's scary. I may have to eat a thousand needles someday.", joked Lelouch.

"That's right. So you better don't tell any lies okay."

"Don't you worry. I'll never lie, i swear.", said Lelouch convincingly to his beloved little sister.

"_Not to you anyway."_

* * *

**Box Cafe, Tokyo Settlement**

The city life are alive as ever as it would be every night. Peoples, presumbly and mostly, the Britannian are seen walking around going to their destination and off-point. Those war from the other side of the wall didn't even disturb them a little bit. Life goes on as usual. The security here are surely high enough for even not to worry about. Keira took this time to take a break in a cafe located inside the settlement. There're not too much people around inside. That's one of the reason that he choose there. Bar isn't his thing.

"No news about the death of Clovis yet?", asked Keira, who's on his call with someone from his higher up. No other than V.V himself.

"I don't know anything about this. Perhaps there're some quarrel from the inside that I shouldn't or don't want to know."

"Well, if that the case. These are not something to worry about...apart from _my maker_.", mumbled Keira as he muching to his slice-of-cheese cake dessert. Scattered around on the table are pictures of a girl. From the looks of the World War 1 battlefield to the latest photo of her inside the Geass Directorate, where she's being experiment at. Possilbly, the one that involve Keira too.

"Yes, i believe Bartley already give you several copy of her data and photos to you. I know she left the directorate on her own will but my royal niece won't left her alone.", explained V.V.

"She looks beautiful despite her real age. A real witch. Don't even think i would ever met someone like this.", laud Keira.

"She won't age. She's immortal and is immune to any type of Geass. It'll be useless if you were to use it on her."

"So, what you want me to do if my chance are high to met her?"

"Just watch her over. Though she might remember you, being the one who granted you the power."

"Very well. This task shouldn't be too hard to handle. Oh, by the way, V.V, could you sent me some data about the lost prince and princess of Britannia."

"What do you mean?"

"Lelouch vi Britannia and her sister."

There's a long pause after Keira said that. V.V possibly shocked to have Keira known about that.

"Why did you want to know about them?", V.V breaks the silence. His tone seems, unpleasing.

"Their disappearance caught my attention. Or like this, it's for my additional knowledge about them."

V.V chuckled in the process.

"Alright, i'll send you the data and the bio but i warn you, don't dig any deeper or else, you'll stumble upon a big trouble. Until then, stay sharp and don't let yourself kill in anyway around.", beep of hang up followed soon after V.V said that. Keira quench the vanilla smoothie infront of him. Looking the pictures and some data about her.

Though her name caught his attention.

C.C.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Garden Bridge**

The sun already setting up the next day. School became alive in a minute. Though for some, there're some free time to kill before the begining of their class. This include Lelouch, who seems to wander his thought off somewhere. Thinking about the power that was given by the unamned and mystery girl.

"_This is the only weapon i have and i don't even know how to use it."_

Playing in his thought was about the yesterday incident where he almost reveal himself as the radio messenger to Kallen. That thought are cut off after a teacher suddenly calls him.

"Lelouch! Class will be starting any minutes you know."

"Oh, yes sir."

His geass is activate under his will and use it to the teacher.

"Uhm, sir. What are the topics going to be for the essay on the next exam?", with the teacher under Geass influence, the answer spilled.

"The Humilation of Edinburgh, The Transfer of the Capitol, and The North-South War topics."

"_So, I haven't lost the power then.",_ Lelouch thought. He just used the teacher as a test rat for his power. To know the characteristic about it. He later used it again to his teacher after deactivate it but it didn't work for the second time.

"_As i suspected, I can only on a person, once."_

Back in his class. Kallen began sense something fishy about him. She could be right that it's really Lelouch who give the command about the operation that obliterate almost all of Clovis's army and if she finds out that it's really Lelouch, he would be in a deep trouble. Either way around, Lelouch already sort out a countermeasure.

* * *

**Tokyo Settlement Highway**

The roads are empty by everyone suprise. Appearantly, under direct order of General Bartley, it's closed for giving way for his squad of Sutherland that guarding an armoured trasnport which without the knowledge of other royal Britannian, consist the general himself and the coffin of Prince Clovis.

"—and the research centre?", asked Bartley who seems to have conversation with someone from under him.

"Transferred to Narita last night."

"Right then...", the transmission end. Bartely seems deep in remorse after what had happen to Clovis two days earlier.

"I pray you forgive me your highness."

The project that the prince and the general conduct are disbanded. Though not fully disbanded as some of the group member are to transferred to Narita for on going small research operation.

Suddenly, their convoy stop abruptly. It's reported they're attacked by friendly Sutherland. Bartley worried they're under attack by the same terrorist group but it's not them. It's the Purist Faction as their Sutherland's mark with maroon paint on its shoulder. One of the Sutherland rip off the armoured car top and leaving Bartley and the prince's coffin wide open.

"I hope you can see how determine we're now!", said the pilot from the Sutherland that had rip the armoured car roof wide open. Bartley recognise this voice, it's no other than Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald.

"But I've already told you!", Bartley shouted in fear.

"That _you don't remember_? Still clinging to that ridiculous?!"

"Just ask the other, they will testify that—"

"Ducking the blame? Your pathetic! I won't let you remain at His Highness's side any longer!"

Bartley are taken into custody afterward and the coffin were transport to somewhere else and there will be an annoucnment soon about Prince Clovis death.

* * *

**Student Council Clubhouse**

Too much of their shocked. Lelouch and Kallen both ask for a walk. Keira who's there spurlt out the juice that he drank. The students that had heard them are shocked and thinking both of them might have something going on. Shirley doens't look impress though. Lelouch later bring her to the clubhouse where he think he can have private conversation with her, regarding the yesterday's incident.

"I didn't even know this room existed.", said Kallen as they arrived at the Clubhouse, where Lelouch and Nunally are sheltered from everyone's knowledge.

"It's the clubhouse for the student council. It's built as a ballroom for various special occasion."

"And we won't be disturb inside here?"

"Yes, that's correct."

When it seems no other people except from both of them. Shirley's voice suprise them.

"Here it is! I found it! Look, this is it, right?", she found some kind of chip or card that's belongs to someone in the student council.

"Ah, what a relieve you'd found the lab data.", Nina voiced appeared too. So does Rivalz after that.

"Good, my ass is killing me."

Another door that led to the kitchen opened. Revealed Milly with trays of food on the trolley.

"Were you able to find it? We've finished with our end, shall we dig it?"

Rivalz and Shirley amazed by the cooks made by Milly and Keira back in the kitchen. It looks like kind of food that's available only in high class restaurant.

"U...uhm, where is Keira?", asked Nina. Milly shrugged and point out that Keira is still in the kitchen and told them to eat first. Lelouch, who looks blur after everything that had happen inside the Clubhouse asked Milly for clarification about all of this.

"Lelouch, don't you know? I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council. It's my grandfather idea actually", explained Milly. The others and her prepare the table. Though Keira is still not in sight.

"The principal?"

"He thought it was the best. With her poor health, she would've harder time with regular club activities. Oh, I'm Milly, the president of the council. Pleasure to meet you.", Milly then introduce herself first to the new member of the council, Kallen Stadfield. Followed by the secretary, Rivalz. Shirley who's also happens to be in Swim Club and Nina before an automate wheelchair approach them, which is Nunally, who's not the council member because of still in middle school but they still induct her as one of their member.

"Sorry, i'm late!", Keira suddenly burst out from the the kitchen with a champagne in his hand. He notice there're two unfamiliar faces.

"Err, which one is Kallen Stadfield?", he asked.

"Oh, this is Kallen and i thought you'd met Nunally, Lelouch's sister?", Shirley said. Keira nodded.

"I haven't met either of you guys until today. Please to meet you all. I'm Keira Vonrino Roze, also new to the council too.", cheerfully tone Keira introduce himself. Both of the new girl replied to him as well.

"Kei, you got what i asked you earlier?", asked Rivalz. He is up to something.

"Oh, yeah. This is the one right?", Keira gave it to him. All of them looks shocked.

"Alright, shall we kick this off with a toast?"

After that, mayhem ensure. Shirley warned not to drink the champagne as they're in the school. Both Rivalz and Shirley struggle for the champagne as the rest of them stay away from the quarrel. Little later, the cork pops up because of the excessive build up gas from the inside and the champagne shoots straight to Kallen. Leaving her wet.

* * *

**Clubhouse Bathroom**

Shirley and Milley wash Kallen's sullied clothes as Lelouch go grab his clothes for Kallen to wear as his room are right in this Clubhouse and went to the bathroom where Kallen wash herself up after the champagne burst. He told Lelouch to stay but for a reason. He grabs Lelouch by hand. Since the bath curtain is down, Lelouch didn't see what Kallen are holding on apart from his arm. A knife pouch.

Things get a little tense in there. She asked again about that Shinjuku incident but Lelouch play dumb until a phone ring and the caller asked him to put Kallen on the phone.

"I'm glad that you still alive, Q-1. 1600 hours, the day after tommorow. The observation deck at the old Tokyo Tower. Come alone.", Kallen startled by the voice. She thought Lelouch is on the phone but he isn't. It's not him in Shinjuku.

"Who are you?! How did you arrange that cease-fire order? Hey! Don't hang up!", the line disconnected. Kallen pull the phone along with it's line, incidently pull over the curtain too. Leaving her whole figure exposed to Lelouch.

"Did you say, cease-fire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company. ", Lelouch asked after overheard that conversation.

"Oh. Uhm...that was—"

"Let me guess, you're talking about the game. Something online?"

"Ye..yeah, you got me. Because...you know, i'd been shut off in my house so long", her words are tremble. Try to make up a lies. She slowly release Lelouch's arm.

"That's what I'm warning you about. When I told you not to bring up Shinjuku before. Seriously, some guys try to show you footage of what happen that day and it's pretty dam grim. By the way...you know I can see you right?", now that Lelouch mention it, she had just realise that the curtain are half open, reveal her nakedself to Lelouch, unintentionaly. She immediately closed of the curtain.

"Uhm, I won't tell anyone. Later.", he then rushes of from the bathroom and make his way down to clean off the small welcoming party earlier along with Keira.

Back in a room, the record is playing the voice of a man on the phone earlier. Sayako who's holding the voice recorder suddenly regain herself and have no clue what she's doing in there with the voice recorder.

There's one answer for sure. Geass.


	8. Turn 7: Setting the Stage

**Student Council Clubhouse**

The misunderstand between Lelouch and Kallen had been cleared. It all thanks to Lelouch who already one step ahead to counter attack it. Now with all of that is done. Lelouch and Kallen are making their way back to the clubroom to meet the others who had been waiting for them but something unpleasing happen. More so to Lelouch and his sister.

"Lelouch, it's awful.", Nunnally cried. She rarely shows sign like this. Not just her, the whole student council body are who're watching the news.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead! He was killed.", exclaimned Milly. Keira isn't too much suprise since he was there. And the killer too, Lelouch himself. Keira just stand there seriously, he glance once in awhile towards Lelouch and sometimes, to Nunnally.

Margrave Jeremiah and The Purist are the one who step infront and announce the death of their beloved prince after several day he had passed away. Suprsingly, they also caught the suspect. A honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch's face full of shocked by the news. So does the others but not as much as Lelouch. Keira meanwhile have no clue about Suzaku.

"Pardon me but who is he?", the clueless Keira asked. Of course, after years of unconcious, he didn't even know the world around him in 7 years.

"Don't you know? He's the son of former Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi.", explained Rivalz. Keira nodded in understand. Lelouch looks disturb by the fact though.

Club activity was dismissed for the day after that annoucnment. All goes home.

* * *

**Interrogation Cell, Somewhere inside Britannia Military Base**

The room is cold and dark. The only light source is from the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Several officer including Jeremiah himself are interrogating the innocent Suzaku Kururugi.

"Do you know anything about this weapon, Suzaku Kururugi? It was used to rob Prince Clovis of his life. The barrel striations leave no doubt, and we've done a little homework about you as well. You're the eldest child of the Japan's last acting Prime Minister, are you not? Your motive here is clear."

"You're making a mistake, i'd never lain an eye on that gun.", Suzaku denied it. As a result, one of the staff kick his chair and fell down hard on the concrete floor.

"We've found your finger print all over this weapon. You're also suspected of murdering members of the royal guard. Come clean now and you'll be judge as you're born Britannian, not some worthless Eleven."

"You're wrong! I've done nothing—", another denial, another torture he gets, this time, it's kick on his face.

* * *

**Box Cafe, Tokyo Settlement**

Another night, another visit. Keira really fond for this cafe, it's been 2 nights in a row he'd been in here. This is his only escape from the tiring walls of the room and studying. Infact, the beverages and dessert are nice too. He bring along his laptop, studying the history of the lost prince and princess of Britannia.

"_Lelouch vi Britannia. Nunnally vi Britannia. Lelouch. Nunnally. Brother and a disable sister. They can't be the right person but their appearance from 10 years ago. Plus..."_

Folder after folder are open and another tab appeared, Keira clicked on a picture of a screenshot. The true murderer of Prince Clovis though the lights on the screenshots are dim because the light went out. The detail of their conversation also clear on the video.

"_Lelouch, are you really the one?"_

The thoughts are disturbed by a waitress who's sending Keira's vanilla milkshake that he ordered earlier and continue where he left after she leaves. The clocks shows it's already 2036 hours. It's been awhile since he sat there watch his laptop screen with milkshake to accompany him. Suddenly, a figure of a boy takes his attention. It's no other than Lelouch with a big bag. Probably some clothes. Speak of the devil.

Keira immediately shut his laptop and pay his bill whilst rush off to Lelouch after that. The truth, he wants to know. It'll be a dangerous approach since if he gets the right Lelouch who had killed the prince and the real lost prince too. He will need to rely on his power alone for this.

"Hey, Lelouch!", greet Keira as he approach Lelouch. The latter did caught by suprise.

"Oh, Keira? What are you doing here?", asked Lelouch.

"Just burn off my boredorm. I don't want to stuck inside the boy's dorm everyday."

"I guess you don't used to living in a dorm.", Lelouch joked and chuckle afterwards.

"You could say that."

After that, long silence followed until they reach near a park where there're hardly people around. This is the only chance where Keira wants to know the real answer before they reach the school ground.

"Say Lelouch, care to take a quick detour?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"I need to clarify something. Something about you. The real you."

Lelouch stopped from walking and so does Keira. He tried to mask his true irritated feeling but Keira can saw it well.

"What of it?"

"This place isn't suitable for us to talk about this. Let's get into the park. There won't too much people around...except from some couples that will ignore us either way."

Lelouch followed Keira as they get deeper into the park and settle to a place. Infront of a water fountain where there're nobody around apart from them and the dim litted place. Mild gust of wind blows into the cold and silent night.

"Go straight to the point. I'm not going to waste my time by trivial words.", Lelouch said calmly. Keira take a deep breath and let it out slowly. It will be tense.

"Understood...your highness."

That word takes Lelouch by suprise but he's still maintain his calmity. He don't want his secret to be easily spilled by some random guy from school. Well, not really a random guy but still, that is a tight secret that nobody should have known.

"Your highness? Are you practicing in some kind of theatre play?", joked Lelouch plus trying to avoid being.

"This world are already is a big theatre. You and me are the actors, so does the others but the light are shown upon us. Both of us are the main player, Lelouch Lamperouge. Or should I say, Lelouch vi Britannia. The former prince of The Holy Empire of Britannia and a brother to Nunnally Britannia who're also child of the deceased Lady Marianne vi Britannia and the current emperor, Charles zi Britannia."

Those detail short biography of Lelouch startled him for a minutes. The beans has been spilled.

"You. How much do you know about me?", his tone changes in an instand. Lelouch certainly is not impressed.

"Pretty much everything. Stripped of prince title, exiled to Japan as political tools and...but before I say the last one, give me your gun.", Keira arm extend towards Lelouch and the latter played it dumb as he don't have any weaponary to him.

"Gun? Where do get an idea that I own a gun?"

"From murdering Prince Clovis. That's where you get it.", Lelouch chuckle and surrender to Keira's taunting but...

"Alright, you got me Keira. Here's the gun", whilst gives Keira the handgun, he activate his Geass and thing will get bloody.

"I command you to put that bullet straight through you head! I'm sorry Kei but you know too much about me."

Without hesitation, Keira point his gun towards his head. Ready to commit what Lelouch have command him to do. Kill himself. For sure, it would attract the few people around the park but the dark will conceal his face, at the very least.

"As you wish, your highness.", he grinned but suddenly, the barrel changes it's direction. Instead of Keira's head, it's pointing directly to Lelouch. The Geass won't affect Keira.

"Lelouch. Lelouch. Don't be so cold to me tonight."

Lelouch gasp for what had happen infront of him. His geass didn't have any effect on him. Now he's the one who's in danger.

"My Geass?! B..bu..but how?"

"You didn't remember? You'd used your Geass on me on the prince's transport. Along with Bartley and his men. You should have pay more attention to your surrounding."

Lelouch backs a few step but is block with the fountain wall. He can't run away from him now. Will he meet his end? After seeing Suzaku getting captured, after he made a promise to Nunnally, he can't die now. All hope is lost.

"J..just kill me. But please tell Nunnally that I will be away for awhile. I just don't want her to—"

Instead of gunfire, Keira extend his hand towards Lelouch who's already fallen down in giving his dream and promise that he made with his beloved sister.

"Get up. This is so not like you. Shirley would be disappointed to see you like this.", he joked while talking it serious.

"You're not going to kill me?", the voice of a boy who had just thought everything have falling apart infront of him.

"For what reason?", since Lelouch having difficulity of getting up by himself. Keira help him up.

"I already know about your true meaning for killing Clovis. Your hatred for Britannia.", Keira continue with his words as Lelouch don't have anything much to say. He lock the gun and gave it back to Lelouch who accept it half-heartly.

"What about it then?"

"I want to join you in destroying this empire once and for all. We've the power to do so. By power, i do mean _our_ Geass.", again Lelouch are suprise to heard that coming out from Keira. He didn't know there would be more one Geass user. Well, if there is, it would be a luck if he stumble upon one in the same country.

"Geass, don't tell me you—"

"Yes, i've it too."

After that, they proceed to mutual consent on being neutral after the tense quarrel earlier. Since Keira already know most of Lelouch locked secret, it's his turn to tell the real him. He began as the real life that he lead until that fateful day where war came to his country and being kidnapped by men-in-black along with two of his friends where that would lead to 7 years of hiatus on this world. He then reawakend and only to found about his real name, his real background by anonymus child who later he have to work under him up until now but the work is just as a cover from his real true attention on destroying Britannia. Keira want to asked about C.C but decide to ask later.

When asked about the bag that Lelouch is carrying, he shows the content. A full suit and a mask for tommorow's plan. Where he will meet with the rebels who defeated Clovis's army back in Shinjuku ghetto. Lelouch too asked Keira whether he can be present at that time. With no second thought, Keira gladly accept his offer. Though he's told to get some decent costume to conceal his true identity. He needs Lelouch help on this too erase the person's who created Keira's outfit memory. He don't want to be remembered for who their real face were when they reveal themselves Britannia and possibly, to the whole world.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Hall**

It's the same morning everyday but after the discovering of Prince's Clovis death, it's rather a sorrowful morning throughout the day until the end of class, which it's cut short for the memorial speech for the death of the Prince Clovis by the principal himself. All students are required to assamble. Whether they like it or not.

"Truly, this has been a painful incident for all. The Viceroy of Area 11, our beloved Prince Clovis, has been lost forever. However, we can and we will bear the wake of this tragedy. And from this darkest hours, draw strength upon us."

Keira yawn in speech. It's bored and sad at the same time. If only the knew about the massacre that had been conduct by the Prince Clovis. They would be giving a different vibe than they're now. Couple of minutes later, to much of Keira's relieve, it's ended. Now that the school ends early, he have couple of time to kill before the _evening plan_ with Lelouch.

"The Purebloods, what?", Shirley suddenly asked Lelouch. Bet they'd talk something about that since earlier. Keira who's there just listen to their conversation.

"Well, from what I understand, only purebloods Britannian should be allow to be serve in the military. Their view is, one of their own can never be a criminal but if the criminal is an Eleven, it pave the way for Margrave Jeremiah to shut down the practice that granting the Elevens the honorary status.", Lelouch explain.

"Whoa, what a conspiracy theory you'd make Lelouch.", joked Keira. Rivalz, who had been follow behind them tapped Lelouch's shoulder and ask about their _usual activities_. Shirley isn't impress though.

"She's right, maybe it's time to quit."

That answer startled Rivalz for awhile. He didn't expect Lelouch to say that.

"I've found a better opponent actually."

"You did? I don't get it.", Shirley is confused by the words.

"You cut me in the action too, right?", asked Rivalz.

"Better not, it's not really up your alley.", chuckle Lelouch. Keira later bid farewell to them before the others soon the follow. Both Lelouch and Keira has a main stage to be prepared for this evening show.

* * *

**Old Tokyo Tower, Tokyo Settlement**

Just as been told by anonymous Shinjuku voice, Kallen go to the Old Tokyo Tower at the designated time. She is not alone. She brought along Kaname Ohgi and several people of his resistance group. Couple of minutes after their arrival. There're annoucment from the Lost & Found desk where Kallen is asked to take _her_ phone to which to her suprise.

Later, she gets a called from the anonymous voice, who called himself as Zero and told them to on board a designated train for a short _field trip_.

* * *

**Viceroy's Palace, Tokyo Settlement**

The palace are not as lively as it should be back when Prince Clovis are still alive. There're little to none activities going much around inside. Though inside Maragrave room. There're some interesting conversation regarding tommorow's parade.

"You handle the His Highness's memorial program very well. A little weepy for my taste but...", said Jeremiah to a tall-slender man with a ponytail who known as Diethard Reid, a producer and member of the press staff at Hi-TV.

"Well, the masses tend to like tearjerker, Your Excellency.", respond Diethard.

"Spoken like a true TV man. Still, i've to acknowledge your skills. You did well in a short time you had. One would almost think you're expecting His Highness to meet his end."

"It's quite common to have a memorial programs to be set in advance for important people."

"Does that include me as well?", asked Jeremiah. It's a trap question for some might think it is but Diethard answer it honestly without showing sign of discomfort.

"Recent event, might bump you in the list, Your Excellency."

"I wasn't deemed important up until now, is that it? How honest of you."

"I'm afraid so, sir."

"Ever thought of enlisting? The army could've use more men like you."

"I don't think it would be a very good fit. Not really my cup of tea."

"You prefer the civil sector, i take it. No matter, I've another favor to ask of you. Tommorow night, Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court martial—", just before Jeremiah could continue with his words, Diethard quickly reads the plan that Jeremiah had in mind.

"We should line the road with good patriotic Britannians."

"Excellent, you catch on quickly, don't you. Be sure his face can be seen clearly."

Villeta Nu, who had been silent for awhile decide to give out her opinion of what might they will expect when doing that parade.

"Lord Jeremiah, there're those among the Elevens who sees Private Kururugi as a hero. Some might as well make an attempt to free him."

"I'll be there personally aboard my Sutherland. If anyone thinks of causing trouble, they will be execute on the spot!"

With that, the plan for tommorow's parade ended with both party agreed on with the suggested plan. With this, The Purist will surely gain more attention to the whole world.

* * *

**Outbound train, Loop line 5, Tokyo Settlement**

They'd themselves onboard the traid like they're told. After some stop, the phone began to ring again. Kallen picks it up.

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see.", asked Zero. Kallen again do as she's told and face to the outside. What lies infront her view are a beautiful modern city. With lavish and normal life ongoing but Kallen tell her view.

"The Britannian's city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice.

"And on the left?", asked Zero again. She also looks to the leftside but the view isn't great as the other. It's ruin by war but people still lives there. Most of the Elevens are.

"I see our city. Remanence of a decimated city after Britannian suck it dry."

"Good answer. Now make your way into the front of the train."

The call ended again but as usual, they do as he told. They make their way to the front of the train. Suprisingly, all the people onboard are relatively quiet. Like they're lifeless. Or it's just they've been Geass.

In a short time, they arrived but suprise what to see infront of them. A two figure of men. Wearing a different outfit from the others. One with mask and a long cape. Another one is half conceal with half mask and sleevless but elegent suit with hoodie and right long cape.

"What do you think of our tour?", the one with the mask on asked while the other are just stand there and silent.

"Your tour?"

"Yes, we want you to fully grasp the two. The settlement and the ghetto."

Ohgi step infront and said what's he's been meaning to say.

"Yes, we know. There's a difference between us and and the Britannian. A very harh one and that's why resist them."

"You're wrong. Britannia would not fall to terrorism. It's just the same as a child nuisance!", exclaimed Zero. Of course, this offend them.

"What was that? You call us bunch of kids?!"

"You should know your enemy. It is not people but Britannia itself! It is a war that you must wage! But not on the innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice! ", continued Zero.

"Oh please. That's easy enough to say wasn't it?! Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you!", shouted Kallen. The others too demand him to take off the mask.

"Very well, I'll show you. But rather than my face, bare witness to our power!"

"Our?", Ohgi raised his eyebrow, just two of them?

"Yes, i'll introduce my right wing. Cynic.", Zero introduce calmly but Cynic still stand silent.

"Cynic? You mean like rejecting all conventional desires or something?!", exclaimed Kallen.

"May we continue.", suddenly, Cynic began to talk. His voice startled the resistance group for a bit. Not because it's loud but more to fear or something unexplainable.

"If the impossible is delivered. We might...no, we will have your trust. I'm sure of it."

Under the unseen mask, he grinned widely. The plan. The big plan will come to life with the help with people like these. Surely it will.


End file.
